<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hi! Pop and Grandfather? by lThe_smiley_onel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180766">Hi! Pop and Grandfather?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lThe_smiley_onel/pseuds/lThe_smiley_onel'>lThe_smiley_onel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Older Damian Wayne, Older Jonathan Kent, Oneshot, Time Travel, he gets one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lThe_smiley_onel/pseuds/lThe_smiley_onel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a one-shot about Damian's and Jon's kids going into the past and traveling, it's not that long because I just needed the idea out of my head so here it is. Anyways hope you enjoy this mess!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hi! Pop and Grandfather?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amal was currently babysitting his baby sister. His father and dad just left him and his sister at home for a few minutes, He was told if he could take care of Loujain for just an hour he would be allowed to go on patrol with one of his uncles. So of course, he agreed but he should have known something would go wrong. He was in the bathroom, washing his hands and looking at the mirror seeing his sister playing with her toys. He saw his reflection first which showed his sun-kissed skin and jet-black hair which was cut in a short pomp hairstyle. He had his black-rimmed glasses on which he wasn’t allowed to take off in public but he didn’t mind that, he actually kind of liked them. Also, he liked that they direct people’s focus to his eyes, his best quality says the family which was a mix of Damian’s and Jon’s eyes, it starts with a forest green at the bottom then fades into a bright blue. He goes back to washing his hands and dries his hands in a white towel hang right next to the sink. Amal turns to walk towards his sister when he sees her walking towards a blue portal. “WAIT, LOU DON’T’, Shouted Amal but of course his sister didn’t listen to him, she didn’t even look at him with her blue-purple eyes which were mostly blue since the purple didn’t meet in the middle like his green in his eyes did. Amal speed walks into the portal knowing there wasn’t another option.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>🤍<span class="u">Love</span>🤍</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amal opens his eyes to see he is in the Batcave, he looks around to look for his sister to see her sitting down holding her head, he guessed portal traveling takes a toll on a four-year-old. “Hey, who are you”, asked Jason walking towards the kids pointing his gun at Amal. Oh no, thought Amal, he knew that going through that portal wasn’t good but he didn’t know how bad it would be but Lord and behold his uncle was here looking younger than he did the last time Amal saw him, thinking back he did notice the Batcave looking a little outdated missing the new computer screens and tech. “You know I heard that it’s not good to point a gun at a nine-year-old”, said Amal still looking at his sister to see if she started to get used to the nausea. “Well you would be surprised with how many dangerous kids there are”, stated Jason starting to lower his gun. “Anyways, don’t do anything, I’m going to call batman”. “WAIT, Don’t I-”, exclaimed Amal but of course he didn’t listen to him. “B there are two kids in the cave, he came out of a portal so I know you didn’t adopt them- just bring him with you, he won’t mind-B just get in the cave”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>🤍<span class="u">Love</span>🤍</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jason, if you’re messing with me, you know you’re grounded”, said Batman as he was walking down the stairs. By this time Amal and Loujain were sitting down on the steps near the bat computer, Jason standing in front of them. “Ya, ya”, said Jason. Amal being one- fourth Kryptonian could hear the heartbeat of someone else and he bet his sister could hear it too. Then behind Batman came in Superman, great thought Amal, just great first a younger version of my uncle comes in then one of my Grandfather comes in, now my pop came, great. “Grandfather and Pop!”, whispered Loujain Excitingly into Amal’s ear even though she knew he had super hearing which Amal was thankful for. Batman was in front of both of them strictly looking at Amal, “Who are you”. Superman was standing beside him, Amal glared at Batman and said, “I can’t tell you”. Batman glared back when Loujain shouted, “POP!”, as she hugged Superman on the leg. “Lou! No stop, that’s not pop”, said Amal and he got up and dragged Lou back to sit on the stairs. “No that is pop and gran-mmhhh”, Amal put his hand over Lou’s mouth. Amal looked back at the three men to see Jason with his helmet off eyebrow up, Bruce still with his cowl on but mouth flat, Clark just looking all around confused. Amal just put on a deadpan expression and sighed, he looked at Jason and Bruce, “ You two know don’t you”. Jason just nodded and Bruce said, “I know but I don’t know the parents specifically”. “Really I thought it was really obvious”, said Amal as he pointed at Clark. Then Jason’s expression grew, he grinned wide, then bursted out laughing, “Hahaha, oh this is too good just haha haha”. Bruce glared at Jason and took off his cowl much to Clark’s surprise, “Ok what’s going on?”. “Can I tell them now?”, asked Loujain. “Sure go ahead”, said Amal. Loujain grinned and got up, walking towards Clark, her Brown long hair swaying behind her. “I’m your granddaughter”, said Loujain sweetly looking up at Clark. Clark just had a shocked expression on his face and Jason just lost it. Then the portal opened up again and out, came a worried adult Jon and Damian in their Batman and Superman uniform. “AMAL!, LOUJAIN!”, shouted Damian and Jon. Damian ran towards Amal and Jon towards Loujain, once Jon was done doing his parental panic he looked up to see his father who was now younger. “Umm Dami, we have a situation”, said Jon. Damian looked up from Amal to see where Jon was looking at, “Shit”. Jon gasped at Damian and covered Lou’s ears, “Damian!”. Damian just sighed, “You know what Jon, I'm really regretting having children”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>